Generally, there is a conflict between acquiring images at both high resolution and large depth of field, for example using a camera. Specifically, the higher resolution, the shallower depth of field. Recently, computing imaging technology has been developed that produces an extended depth of field at higher resolutions, for example the light field camera (which uses either a microlens array on an image sensor or a diffuser component in an optics path to generates a fusion coded image), but because much data is required to construct images from such technologies, processing times are high and are not compatible with video speeds. For surgical techniques, binocular-style cameras, for example, FusionOptics™ technology from Leica™, have been used with a first camera acquiring images at a high resolution and low depth of field, and a second camera acquiring images at a low resolution and high depth of field. The cameras are arranged binocularly so that a surgeon can peer down both cameras with different eyes; the surgeon's brain then constructs a three-dimensional image from the two sets of images, but in general this equipment can be difficult to use for long periods of time due to eye fatigue and the development of headaches.